The Bullet
by peacethekitty
Summary: Soothing was her tender body and fascinating scent. For the moment he forgot about the gloomy leaden sky of Berlin above them. Set in Germany during WWll. Royai AU!


**This story was originally written by QiXingYu (七星鱼) from Chinese fanart website LOFTER, and translated into English by me with authorization.**

**I apologize for any possible mistakes since English is not my first language. This is actually my first fanfic translation job. I have tried my best to make this version as faithful to the original as possible, although it inevitably lost some "original flavor".**

**Enjoy your reading!**

* * *

The dim yellow light cast upon the man through an array of goblets hung down from above the bar. The ups and downs of ice cubes in whisky produced a string of clear sounds as they clattered against the glass, which got overwhelmed by the laughter of barmaids. Grabbing the glass, he tilted his head to down the shot. Amber liquid gathered into a string flew down the throat as his Adam's apple bobbed slightly.

One of the barmaids slumped herself on his shoulder, wooing sweetly, "It's been so long since you came here last time, Roy."

Roy Mustang, Colonel of the German Army, reached out and flipped her hair, "You look gorgeous tonight, Rene."

"The same goes to you, handsome as always." she threw her arm around his shoulder, whispering in his ear, "Stay a little longer today, please? I've been missing you badly."

Narrowing his eyes, he threw her a gentle smile, "I never stay outside overnight."

"Don't be mad…"

"How did you tell I was mad? Miss?" he twirled the icy cold glass casually with one hand while sliding the other along her hair down to her jaw and caressing it. Rene flushed to the ears.

The movement of his hand suddenly came to a halt. Right through the glass, he saw a pair of eyes like fire quartz.

The blonde girl with crimson eyes approached him, "Would you like another drink, Sir?"

"No thanks." he put down the glass and drew back his hand from Rene, now one elbow leaned on the counter, chin on his other hand, "Although I do need the company of a beautiful lady for a drink."

The girl's eyes widened, a look of surprise appeared before turning to one of fear. He arched his brow and looked at the hostess in the back of the counter questioningly.

Madame Christmas, the hostess, drew near him and whispered, "She's new here. Introduced by a remote relative of mine. Her father passed away recently. Only started working for a couple days."

"I see." He smiled at the girl freezing on the spot, and tilted his glass towards her, "You don't have to do anything you don't want to, Miss. Although here's an advice for you. Didn't you get yourself prepared before taking this job?"

He ordered a limelight and offered it to the girl. When she accepted it, he turned to face the bar counter and produced a cigarette from the inner pocket. Spicy smoke soon twined up from the garnet glow between his fingers and hovered around his upper lip.

To his surprise, the girl actually took a seat next to him.

"I don't want to be deemed unprofessional." she said, glaring at him in a proudly modest manner when he quirked his eyebrow.

He dumped the almost untouched cigarette into the liquid that's only covering the bottom now, and ordered a wine. "Then you should call me Roy."

"Roy," She forced a smile, pushing the glass on the counter to clink against his, "Thank you for the treat."

Unlike other barmaids who apparently took good care of their hair, she wore her golden mane—all soft, fine and thick—with tips shaggily trimmed, reminding him of a small beast with fur standing on end. Against the light, one could see the fuzz on her chiseled faze, and those eyes glowing dazzlingly like wine drops on the side of the goblet.

Her scent was also unique—refreshing and clean, like ice cubes in wine, or a blade among flowers.

Unconsciously, he stared at her for quite a while, until she quietly reminded him that the ice cubes were almost melted, with a faint blush on her cheek.

He shook his head and cracked a smile before abruptly shortening the distance between them, "What's your name?"

"Riza, Sir."

"Riza…" he recited in a drawl, the last syllable low and resonating, as if lingering around, "You know who I am?"

"Yes, you are a regular here. You made quite a name among us."

"Then you know about my reputation?"

She looked away a little bit, "They say you are a gentleman, Sir."

He laughed, reaching out to put his hand on her thigh, "Gentleman? Like this, Riza?"

She blushed crimson immediately, looking all the more charming with her red orbs, "Roy…"

"Has no one else asked for the same thing? They must be blind then. You, are so beautiful, not to mention so prototypically Germanic."

Riza squirmed and mumbled something. He barely suppressed a laughter as he appreciated her expression with amusement.

"How much will you pay?" finally looking up straight in his eyes, she kept on with the courage she mustered, "I'm not experienced, or smart. But I'm an orphan and need money badly…I'll do anything to please you."

Roy swallowed. So damn adorable, he thought. That look combining utmost fear and downright stubbornness, in those dreamlike burgundy orbs…

* * *

In ten minutes, he was refreshed by the cold night breeze outside, her hand in his.

"I don't spend nights outside, nor do I take women back home…you know what this means?" he looked down at the girl.

"Yes." holding his arm, she reluctantly gave him a little smile.

Fuck, he thought. He had always preferred sophisticated courtesans who can be on a par with him. Why was he starting to fall for such a callow and straightforward lass?

As he opened the car door, she quietly settled herself on the back seat. He drove all the way to a back alley, checked that no one was there before getting off and crawling into the back.

The engine rumbled deeply in the darkness. The only source of illumination was the dim light in the car. He removed the gloves and cupped her cheeks, pupils dilated, "Don't push yourself too hard, Riza."

"I won't." Riza bit her lip, "It's a consensual deal, Roy."

No longer holding himself back, he sucked on her lips, the tender texture making his heart throb. She clumsily licked his lips open only to linger around there. He took matters into his own hands by prying open her jaws with his tongue to ravage every corner in her mouth.

He was drowning himself in the kiss when she pushed him away, her face flushed from suffocating. She wiped her mouth and breathed.

He grinned and let go of her lips, licking all the way from her ear down to the collarbone. One hand made its way to her back to unhook her dress. Riza reached into his coat to wrap her arms around his waist and unfastened his belt in the process.

Roy Mustang shivered and grasped her hands, slightly out of breath, "So…damn…pushy. You sure…it's not your first time?"

She immediately blushed from ear to ear and buried her face in his chest, as if not planning to ever raise it again. Roy took off his coat and tried to strip her of the dress, only to find her clinging to him tightly.

"Riza?" he found it even harder to move around in the narrow space inside the car now. He nibbled her ear, "I've always been gentle with women. Although if you keep doing this to me, I really can't promise it anymore."

Riza didn't loosen her grip on his shirt a bit.

Roy was practically burning in hell. Not knowing what to do with her stubbornness, he lifted the hem of her dress to fumble at the joint of her hip and thigh. A brief meow escaped Riza, turning his eyes blood shot. He forcefully pried her from himself, pushing her down against the seat, one hand protecting the back of her head. Riza turned to face away from him. Her hands, though, set on her shoulders and started shedding the dress.

Realization came to him, "Does it embarrass you to look at me, Riza?"

She didn't deny it. He chuckled, instructed her to turn around, and finally managed saving her torso from the confinement of the dress. Stroking her smooth back, he offered, "We'll use another position."

He fondled the tender flesh in her front, playing with her nipples with fingertips to feel them slowly grow hard. Despite unable to see her face, he couldn't help but tease her, "Women normally enjoy kissing and caressing better than men. You don't want to rush it if you plan to enjoy it. Just follow me, all right?"

He buried his face in between her shoulder blades and eagerly inhaled the intoxicating scent, every last cell in his body screaming at him. Running his hands across her flat tummy, he pushed the hem of her dress past her knees. The curves leading from her shoulder to her hip were so smooth and sensual, enough to arouse the most abstinent man on earth. He had made a promise to go slow with her, but he was already hardening painfully.

Roy drew in a deep breath. The hot air in the car didn't help. Only then did he realize that his forehead was covered by a sheen of sweat. He unbuttoned his shirt and flung it aside. One hand started rubbing at her clit through the drawers while the other traced the contours of her thighs. The delicate and taut feeling made his legs squeeze together impatiently.

Under the dim light, he found in satisfaction that her body was already flushing pink, and her essence was coating his fingertips. Kicking off the dress totally, Riza lay down on her belly and threw her legs backwards to lock around his waist.

Kisses showered her pale back as his tongue ran along her spine like skiing, starting from her shoulder, all the way down to her inner thighs. He was forced to stop there when his back hit the car door. With the unsatisfied desire, he ripped off her drawers as well as getting rid of the last bits of clothing on himself.

Every inch of his skin was pressed tightly against hers. Soothing was her tender body and fascinating scent. For the moment he forgot about the gloomy leaden sky of Berlin above them. As he positioned himself at her entrance, he asked, "You ready now?" His voice deep and husky.

Riza turned her head with her eyes shut as if demanding a kiss. Her lips crashed with his nose. He licked her eyelids as he slowly entered her. Soft moans escaped her lips between her teeth, kindling his lust in the quiet night.

When she finally adjusted to the stretch with her sheath dripping wet, his lust burned into the depth of her body, setting each and every thing aflame along the way. Euphoria flushed through them in waves as they moved together in a rhythm. Leaving all finesse and reason behind, he explored her with his heart instead, all the while listening to her broken gasps and moans. Their sweat dripped down, mixed together then evaporated, obscuring the windows as it condensed into a mist.

He felt the approaching of his climax as his thrusts became frantic. The hand protecting her head knocked against the door painfully and he hissed. Riza drew his hand off her head with both hands and pressed her lips onto his palm. He tried to turn her head around, but she's stubborn as hell—awkward, timid yet maddening lass.

"Keep going, Roy." she called his name huskily, her hair sticking to her face. She flipped it behind her ears, and arched her back to get even closer to him.

He made no more pauses, until they reached the peak of ecstasy simultaneously, then came down from the high carried by passion. The last remains of the flame crackling within each and every cell, thrilling and paralyzing.

* * *

The car pulled off at Madame Christmas's bar again in the midnight. Roy got off to open the door for the barmaid and shoved some cash into her handbag. A flushed Riza politely bid him farewell. She stayed at the curbside to watch the man as he fixed the crease on his collar, adjusted his scarf and gloves before getting back into the car without looking back. Caught in the hue of one street light after another, the car eventually disappeared into the night.


End file.
